The present invention relates to a device, and more particularly to a device for batting and striking practice.
The closest prior art which applicant is aware is his prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,966 (Leon Liao, "Device for Batting and Striking Practice", Ser. No. 341,831, filed Apr. 24, 1989, issued Feb. 27, 1990. In this patent, the spring is connected between the ball-shaped body and the intermediate tube. The spring is not strong enough and is apt to be deformed after batting and striking practices.